Tales of Hair
by SeventhChosen
Summary: Hair becomes a big thing in Ephinea due to the production of Richard's new shampoo. Unfortunately, the latest fad becomes bigger than anyone ever expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the small town of Lhant and Cheria Barnes couldn't wait to pay a visit to her dearest Asbel. Her magenta locks slightly bounced as she proceeded towards the Lhant manor to check up on the new lord. Things had been extremely peaceful since they events concerning Lambda and Fodra, and everyone in Ephinea were now able to enjoy their lives peacefully.

It didn't take long for the young woman to finally arrive at the manor. She was greeted by her grandfather, as well as the various maids who attended to the building. Cheria headed straight for the study, where she assumed that Asbel would be working as he usually did ever since their time of peace.

"Asbel, are you here?" said Cheria, peeking inside the room before coming in entirely.

"Yes. Come in Cheria." responded the object of her search.

Cheria entered the room, smiling warmly at the male as she made her way over to his desk.

"How's work today? I know you must be pretty busy being the new lord and all. I had some free time from the relief organization and decided to come see you.." a light pink blush appeared on her face as she said this, looking to the side in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"That's uh..nice..Cheria." responded Asbel, running his fingers through his hair while giving her the most un-amused look.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had seemed rather off about the way Asbel was acting today. Perhaps it was due to all the work. That had to be it, right? He must have been so swamped with paperwork that he was distracted to the point of not being able to construct proper responses.

"Are you okay, Asbel?" Cheria asked, concern visible in her voice.

"Oh...I feel amazing..." Asbel replied, running his fingers through his hair yet again for no clear reason at all.

"Uh...Asbel... why do you keep running your fingers through your hair like that...? It's kinda weird..."

"Because my hair feels absolutely amazing..."

An anime sweatdrop appeared next to Cheria's head when she heard this. "Um...Amazing?" she repeated, making sure she had heard him correctly.

"I wouldn't expect a normal haired person like you to understand. Ugh... I'll just show you." Asbel stood from his chair and wasted no time in running both of his hands through his hair. Suddenly, music began to play as he preformed the action for a third time.

Cheria's eyes widened at this sight. "H-How did you do that?!"

"I've been using Richard's new amazing shampoo, and I've never turned back."

"Shampoo? What shampoo?"

At that very moment, Richard had entered the room, flipping his medium length golden locks and causing runway music to play. "Asbel, everyone is waiting for you."

Asbel ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded and walked over to Richard. "Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go."

With that, the two best friends had exited out the study without a single word to Cheria. All the magenta haired female could do was stand there, slightly dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

"The hell was all of that about?" she said to herself. She wasn't going to stand by and not try to find out what was going on. With that goal in mind, Cheria immediately followed the two of them out to the front of the manor where she saw Richard, Asbel, Hubert, Sophie, Malik, and Pascal just standing there.

"Oh, hi Cheria." Sophie said, looking over to the young woman and smiling.

"Um... what's going on here?" Cheria asked the group, wondering what on Ephinea they were up to.

"Us beautiful hair people are just conversing among ourselves." Richard answered, running his fingers through his hair and flipping it causing more music to play.

"Yeah...conversing." Said Asbel, doing the same and adding to the music Richard had created.

"My hair is soooo awesome!" Pascal shouted glee, twirling around and letting the wind blow in her hair which caused even more music to play.

"Yeah. Awesome." Sophie agreed, nodding her head which only added to the music that had been created by their hair.

"My hair is just as manly as I am." Malik added, doing the same as Asbel and running his fingers through his hair as well which only resulted in the addition of more music.

Cheria just stood there, completely silent. "..."

"You should totally join us, Cheria." Asbel said, doing the usual running his hair through his fingers.

"Yes. Cheria should most definitely use my newest shampoo." Richard agreed, nodding his head.

Cheria had remained quiet for the longest time before speaking. "This is really stupid. Why would I want to join some stupid hair cult? I'll come back when you guys stop being freaky..." and with that, the young woman walked away from the scene.

_Little did she know, that things would not stop being "freaky" anytime soon. In fact, things were about to get much worse..._


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the discovery of Richard's new shampoo, and things in Ephinea were starting to get a little hectic once again. Needless to say, it wasn't because any trouble had occurred. The reason why things were getting a little jumpy in the world was because Richard's newly made shampoo had caused a huge trend.

The new shampoo had become was so amazing that it could not be distributed to the common public. Only those who were deemed worthy of the shampoo's perfection were allowed to use its glorious contents. Needless to say, the shampoo had yet to make it past Richard's intermediate circle of friends.

Wherever the group went, their amazing music playing hair would dazzle and woo all those who were lucky enough to be graced with their presence. They had fangirls and fanboys alike. No one could resist their amazing, flawless hair.

Cheria sighed quietly to herself as she walked around Barona. She had finally gotten another break from her relief work and wondered if she should return back to Lhant to see if Asbel had ceased his idiotic hair cult thing. "It's been two weeks...I'm sure everything is back to nor-" before she could even finish her sentence her eyes immediately caught sight of Asbel, Richard, Sophie, Malik, Hubert, and Pascal walking in her direction with music playing around them.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE GORGEOUS HAIRS!" Screamed one girl as a crowd of people followed the group of six in pure awe and amazement.

"THEIR HAIR IS SO AMAZING! AAAAAAH!"

"ASBEL, KING RICHARD, HUBERT! MARRY ME!"

An anime sweatdrop appeared next to Cheria's head as she watched the scene unfold before her. Their stupid little hair cult had gown even worse since she had last seen them. She had to admit this was getting a bit ridiculous.

As Cheria stood there, annoyed at what she was observing at the moment, Asbel suddenly bumped into her and of course ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh hey, Cheria." he said, giving her a small smirk as he looked down at the clearly upset female.

"What are you guys doing?!" Said Cheria in a clearly agitated tone.

"What are we doing?" Asbel replied in a questioning voice.

"We're just showing off..." Richard started.

"Our Amazing..." Hubert and Malik continued.

"HAAAAAAIIIIIRRRR~!" Sophie and Pascal finished which instantly ended in the group breaking out into a musical dance number.

"THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN! YAAAAY!" The crowd screamed in glee and wonder as they watched their most beloved group of people with perfect hair show off their skills.

"...I'm done." Cheria mumbled before eventually walking away.

* * *

Several Weeks had passed since Cheria's second meet with the "Gorgeous Hairs" and pressure was starting to weigh down on her finally.

She was originally against the idea of using the shampoo, but now she was starting to have second thoughts. If she didn't give and use the shampoo like everyone else then she would never be able to speak with her friends ever again. They were honestly starting to shun her away when they came into contact with her.

* * *

**~Flashback One~**

"Oh. Hey, guys. Still doing that dumb hair cult thing?" said the magenta haired girl with a fake smile.

"Ugh...Cheria." They all said in unison before walking away with their hair playing music as always.

**~Flashback Two~**

Cheria had caught sight of Asbel by himself and decided to try to speak with him one on one. "Hey Asbel I ju-"

"Ugh...Cheria." said the young lord before she could even finish and then walked away.

* * *

As much as she didn't want to, she was really starting to consider using the shampoo. If it meant being loved by Asbel and the rest of her friends, she was willing to do anything; even if that meant joining their idiotic hair cult.

"I'll do it..." she decided.

* * *

"Hey guys! Check me out!" Cheria happily exclaimed as she practically skipped towards her friends while shaking her Magenta locks around and creating the same wonderful music as her group of friends.

"Ugh...Cheria." they all said in unison, turning their backs to her.

Cheria's smile faded immediately after hearing their reaction. "Why are you guys acting like that? I used the shampoo! See!" she shook her magenta locks again to reinforce that was she was saying was absolutely true.

"Better late than never, I guess. Ugh...Cheria." Hubert said, adjusting his glasses.

"If only you had used the shampoo when it was still in style." Richard commented, not even making direct eye contact with the poor girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Cheria was absolutely confused. Had the hair trend suddenly died off? Much to her dismay... that was hardly the case.

"Our hair is even more gorgeous now." Richard answered, flipping his golden locks and causing music to play yet again. However, this time was much different. It wasn't just a simple beat like before. It was an actual SONG. His hair was not only producing music but it was producing singing as well.

Cheria's mouth instantly dropped at what she was both hearing and seeing. Their hair somehow upgraded and started producing real songs. "H-How?! How is this possible?!"

Cheria didn't have to look far for her answer. Her ears immediately picked up on what sounded like Richard's hair but had a black female soul singer in the background.

She turned her head to the source of the sound and saw a group people she had never laid eyes on before. A male with hair color similar to her own was leading them with a small smirk on his face. On his right side there was a blonde, long haired girl. To his left there was a short, slightly spikey brown haired boy. Behind them were two white haired people, one which was a boy and once which was a woman. Near them was a light blue haired man, a pink haired girl, and a purple haired woman.

"If you must know. They've been using my Sexy Hair shampoo."Said the bright magenta haired male, holding up a bottle that read 'Zelos' Sexy Hair Shampoo.'

Cheria was quiet for a while before trying to grab at the bottle. "GIVE ME THAT!" She demanded, only for the male to remove the bottle from her reach.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I only give me shampoo to those who have proper hair potential, and from looking at you you don't have any. You're still a fly hunny though." said the man who she had assumed was named Zelos due to the shampoo bottle label.

"No! You have to give that! I'll lose all my friends!"

"Hey Lloyd.. this must be the girl that they call ugh..Cheria." The blonde haired girl whispered to the brown haired boy.

"I know...I feel kinda sorry for her...she has such bad hair." the boy whispered back.

Zelos turned his attention to the blond haired leader of the Gorgeous Hairs. "Let's leave this place and show everyone our amazing hair." he suggested.

"Quite a fine idea, Zelos. Let us be off." Richard agreed, and with that both groups left Cheria to just stand there without another word; their amazing hair playing runway model music with a black woman singing in the background.

Cheria fell to her knees as she watched them leave her yet again. She couldn't say anything. No amount of words could describe how she felt at the current moment. All she could do...was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"


End file.
